Moving Forward
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A continuation from 1x10 Seeing Red Episode. What if Vincent had told Catherine there that he had no feelings for Alex? Would they move forward?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so a few people have asked me to write a continuation from the last scene on episode 1x10. I thought I would have a go at and write this first chapter. I'll leave if up to you guys if you want me to continue or not. Depends on the reviews I receive. :) Hope you like it! Don't forget to follow me on twitter, us beasties need to stick together. ebcameron89**

**Moving Forward**

**BY: E.B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast CW does.**

**(Vincent's POV)**

"Vincent, maybe you need to figure out what this is between you and Alex before we move forward." Catherine told me as I sigh, and thought. I knew what she is doing. She's pushing me away.

"Catherine don't, do this." I whisper as I take a hold of her hands in mine.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything Vincent. You're the one who hurt me." I really hated it that I did. I shouldn't have let Alex kiss me, especially when what we had ten years ago, we can't have now. I wish I hadn't hurt Catherine and I could only hope to gain back her trust in me and help make that hurt disappear.

"I'm so sorry that I let Alex kiss me." She furrows her brows at me in question.

"Wait minute, I thought you kissed her Vincent." I smile shaking my head.

"It was one-sided." Catherine gives me a small smile, hope reflecting in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions…" I put my finger up against her lips shushing her.

"Catherine it's not your fault. Anyone who would've walked in on Alex and I, they would've thought the same thing." Catherine nods her head in understanding as she takes a seat on the fire escape steps, bringing her knees up to her chest hugging them with her arms.

"Catherine I meant what I said about us moving forward." She raises an eyebrow at me.

"What about Alex?" I take a seat beside her.

"I'm going to be honest Catherine, at first I thought I did have feelings for her, but then I realized that I couldn't feel about her in the way I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?" I smile at Catherine as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. I move myself closer to her and said.

"I really like you a lot Catherine. I might even love you but I'm not sure if that's too…" This time it is Catherine's turn to put a finger to my lips, shushing me.

"It's not to soon, Vincent." She whispers and my eyes widen in surprise as Catherine closes the distant between us so that our foreheads are touching. I keep on thinking how much I want to kiss her, right here, right now but I'm unsure of how she'll react. I didn't want to make a wrong move.

"Vincent…" Catherine whispers.

"Yes Catherine." I breathed.

"Kiss me." And I did kiss her.

**Should I continue...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for your reviews. This chapter is a little short but since you guys were totally awesome with the reviews I wanted to give you a chapter two! I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think! I will try and update another chapter soon and try to make it longer as well. Enjoy! **

**Catherine**

Vincent has his arm wrapped around me, holding me close to him as we sit on the fire escape. I still couldn't believe all that happened to me in the past ten minutes or so. That Vincent chose me over Alex and we shared our ever first kiss only moments ago, here on this fire escape.

It all seemed to good to be true. But it is true and he's here sitting next to me and holding me close to him as if he never wanted to let me go. I snuggle my head into Vincent's shoulder as I felt him place a gentle kiss onto my forehead.

"Are you cold?" He asked me in concern.

"No, I'm okay." I tell him. Vincent seemed content with my answer as I felt him lean his head against mine.

For a few minutes neither of us said anything. For nothing needed to be said but the enjoyment of each other's company is enough. Vincent's probably taking everything in as I am now I thought.

In a way, I can't believe I'm saying this, but in a weird kind of way I'm glad Alex came into our lives. Cause now Vincent and I can truly move forward into our relationship or whatever it was before this, with nothing that will hold us back.

"So what now?" I ask Vincent softly unsure of where to go from here. It's been years since I've felt this way about someone. Heck, it's been years since I aloud someone to get this close to me that I actually formed a relationship with. So I'm kind of new at this.

"It's been years Catherine." Vincent whispers to me.

I could tell he felt a little nervous, and I understood exactly how he felt. I'm nervous about this to. Before it was easy we didn't lay out our feelings towards one another and now, now that we have I couldn't help but feel little butterflies in the pit of my stomach. They were a good kind of butterflies but they didn't help matters much. I sigh and say.

"It's been a long time for me too." I felt Vincent lift his head from mine and I looked up, my eyes meeting his. I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face that is scar is on.

"I don't want to rush things…" Vincent admitted to me, which only made me smile.

"It's okay Vincent. We'll just take one day at a time and go from there." Vincent smiled weakly at me. I furrow my brows at him and ask. "What is it Vincent?"

"I still can't believe you want me after I hurt you Catherine." I frown at him.

"Vincent…" I said shaking my head. "It's okay. You had things to figure out first. When you said you wanted to move forward, my heart did a little flip knowing that you returned my feelings."

I reach over and intertwined our fingers together as I thought how perfectly they fit together. I then continued on saying. "Vincent, I'm not blaming you for any of this." My voice trails off as I'm unsure what else to say. Vincent grins at me and pulls me in for another soft kiss as I felt my knees go weak.

"What did I do to deserve you Catherine?" He asked me. I smile and rest my head onto his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do anything Vincent. But I do have a small secret to share with you."

"What would that be?"

"I'm glad you picked me." Vincent chuckles and I felt his fingers run through my hair along with a kiss on my forehead. Those simple gestures of his made me practically melt inside.

"Me too Catherine. Me too." Vincent said as he once again laid his head against mine. I could easily stay like this forever right here with his arms around me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 of Moving Forward. Sorry for the wait. I've been trying to work on my novel more so I can actually finish it this year and hope to publish it. But first things first I need to finish it and put in as much focus on it as I do VinCat Fanfics. So with that being said, updates may be every other day, or I still may give you guys a update everyday. If I do that it will be a switch between A Little Bit Of Normal and this fanfic. **

**Enjoy~**

**Vincent**

I sat here on Catherine's fire escape like I usually did, as I would watch over her. She doesn't know it, but some nights I would just simply sit here and watch her sleep till almost dawn. Something about watching her sleep relaxed me in ways I couldn't explain. Now I sat here, waiting for her to return home from another long day of work.

I sometimes still couldn't believe that she took me back even after all of the pain that I had caused her since running into Alex, my ex. I had been foolish thinking that I still felt about her the same way I did all those years ago. I had been so wrong. I was fooling myself into thinking just that. It's kind of hard to fool oneself of that when your heart already, clearly belonged to someone else. Who had your whole heart?

Alex had tried to talk me into taking her back, convincing me that nothings changed, when of course I never told her about the beast part of me. Things have changed; Alex and I weren't the same people we were all those years ago.

I guess it was when Alex was trying get me to take her back it's when I realized how much I truly loved Catherine. She accepted me for all that I am and I somehow doubted that Alex would accept everything. Knowing her and how she tends to freak out easily, she would definitely be scared of me if I turned in front of her.

That never seemed to bother Catherine. In fact Catherine is fearless and that's one of the many things that make her different from Alex. Catherine has a way of calming the beast and even when she should run, she doesn't. She refuses to run and insists on staying to help me. That show's how truly special she is to me. Cause even when she's seen me, truly seen me for who I am, she doesn't run from me and trusts me that I wouldn't ever hurt her when I am turned. Yet a part of me will always have that fear that I could hurt her. I guess that's the part of me that wants to protect Catherine from all of the dangers and hurt in the world. I cringe a little knowing that I did hurt her and I then promised myself that I wouldn't ever hurt her again.

I really care deeply for Catherine. I might even love her. I then thought, is it too soon for me to love her? Too feel this way about her this early in our relationship? I shake my head already knowing the answer, because I sensed that she loves me to. If she didn't she wouldn't have taken me back. For that I am glad. If she didn't take me back I don't know what I would've have done. I know one thing though; I would've kept on fighting for her cause if I lost her completely I would've lost a huge piece inside of myself.

My head snaps up from staring at my feet as I hear the door of Catherine's bedroom shut. Her bedroom window is open, as it always is. She even told me once of her sister complaining of her room being cold. Catherine just told me she said well it's my window and if I want to leave it open, I will. I smirk a little as I remembered that.

"Hey." Catherine said. I smiled at her as I started to get up…

"Wait. I'm coming out."

"But isn't it warmer inside?"

"It is. But I have a feeling you'll keep me warm." I smile at her as I give her a hand to help her through the window. We take a seat on the fire escape steps and Catherine sits close to me. I wrap my arm around her, holding her close to me as I rested my chin on her head. This closeness still felt strange as it's new to me and I guess in a way it's new to Catherine as well. I'm slowly getting used to this and enjoying every minute of being close to her and having her here in my arms. Catherine leans her head against my shoulder.

"You warm enough?" I ask her. I felt her nod her head against my shoulder.

"Yes. Thank you." She whispers. I smile as I take my hand and rub her arm a little.

"How was work?"

"Long. It's good to be home." She said as she started yawning. I lift my head off of hers and look down at her.

"You're getting tired, I should."

"No, I'm okay. Please don't leave quiet yet." She whispers as she snuggles closer to me.

"Okay." I tell her as I rest my head back onto hers. I then found myself thinking that I really do love her and I'd do anything for her. But I'll wait to tell her I love her, I didn't want to rush into things. For now I'm just content to have her here in my arms as I felt her breathing nice and steady.

"Catherine…?" I whisper. When I don't get a reply I realize that she's fallen asleep. I debated about carrying her in to her bed, but decided to just stay here for a little while longer and enjoy this moment with Catherine here, asleep in my arms

**What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait for an update. Sadly I know you guys are going to yell at me but this is the last chapter for this fanfic. Thanks so much for your reviews and following this story. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. :)**

**What did you guys think of 1x11 episode? I can't wait for next Thursday to come. 6 DAYS! Two more episode then ex is gone and maybe just maybe us beasties will get our kiss. Oh and Evan's girlfriend working with Muirfield? That was a shocker, wasn't expecting that one too happen. **

**Vincent**

After I had left Catherine's apartment last night I left her a note by the windowsill, asking her out on a date. I figured we should at least have our first date by now. Even though I really couldn't take her out to a dinner and movie my thoughts wondered back to when Catherine was trying to find a date for her dad's wedding and had accidentally left her profile with me. Of course I had to read it what she said in their, letting my curiosity getting the better of me. She said dinner on a rooftop is her idea for a date. So I thought I'd do just that for her tonight.

"What are you all similes about Vincent?" JT asked me this morning as I walked down the steps. Was I seriously smiling that much for him to notice? Guess so. I mean I have good reason to. I finally figured out what my heart wants and in a way I knew all along it just took some time for me to realize it.

"I was at Catherine's last night."

"Oh right, Catherine's." JT turns around in his chair from his computer as he took in what I said. "Wait a minute, so you finally came to a decision then?" I shrug my shoulders as I grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator to pour myself a glass.

"Finally? You say as if I was taking forever to decide."

"Well you did. I can't believe it took you that long to see how obvious it was who you should be with Vincent." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"You mean you're actually taking Catherine's side?" I asked JT. Chuckling a little bit. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Let me guess? It's Catherine?" I shrug my shoulders at him as I flip the phone open.

"Good morning." I said to Catherine and JT just rolled his eyes at me as I turned around and sat on the steps that lead up to my room. "Alright I see you tonight." I tell her as I hang up the phone. I really wanted to tell her I loved her, but I thought I'd save that for tonight, for our date.

"So I guess I should get used to spending my nights alone then?" JT asked me and I chuckle at him.

"Not all of the nights JT."

"Yeah, Yeah." JT paused than smiled. "So date night tonight huh?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah I kind of figured I owe Catherine a date of some sort. I can't believe I put her through all of that and most importantly that she still wants me." JT smiles at me.

"It's cause she loves you Vincent."

"I love her." I tell him.

"I'm sure she already knows. Have fun tonight. I think I might ask Sara out on a date as well tonight."

"Ooh Sara? So things are going well, I take it?"

"Don't think too much on it Vincent." JT said as he turned back to his computer.

**Catherine**

After coming home from work, I found myself staring into my closet unsure of what to wear tonight. It's been a long while since I've been out on a date. I suddenly felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach as I thought about seeing Vincent again. I remembered how nice it was last night just to sit close to him. I had fallen asleep against his shoulder and at some point I remembered him carrying me into my room and tucking me in bed. This morning when I woke up I found his note that I went and put in the box with all the others he wrote me. Work took forever to end, probably because of my excitement for our first official date. I finally decide on a red dress and a pair of black pumps as I then jump into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later I'm curling my hair and pinning it back a little bit. Just as I'm putting on my lipstick I here a tap on my window that I always leave open. I smile thinking of all the times Heather would complain about it being cold, I told her it's my window, and I'll do what I want with it.

"You can come in Vincent. I'm in here." I tell him as double check my hair and unplug the curling iron.

I turn around as he walks into the bathroom.

"You look…wow." I felt myself blushing as he complimented me.

"Thanks." I tell him as I walk up to him.

"You ready?" I smile up at him and nod my head as Vincent takes a hold of my hand and leads me towards the bedroom window. He climbed through then helped me as he once again took a hold of my hand leading me up the fire escape steps towards the rooftop.

I smiled when I saw two take outs sitting on some old crates.

"You know, as long as I lived in that apartment, I've never once been up here." I told Vincent as I took in the surroundings and the city lights. I even managed to see a few stars in the sky peak out. Vincent smiled at me as he led me to a crate to sit on.

"Well you did say in your profile. Dinner on a rooftop." I smiled at him.

"You remembered?" I tell him as I look into the take out bag.

"Of course. I always remember what you tell me." I blushed when he said that as I peaked into the bag.

"Chinese?" I said grinning.

"If you don't like…"

"Oh no, I love it." I said as I handed him his bag. We ate our meal in silence. I found it hard suddenly of what to say to him. Normally he's so easy to talk to. I guess it was because of my nerves and the butterflies that are still in the pit of my stomach. I still couldn't believe he is here with me and not Alex. I mean I'm glad he chose me, as I know my heart would've been broken if he chose her. But here he is sitting across from me on the rooftop of my apartment building and we are having our first date. As I finished my last bite Vincent asked me.

"Would you like to dance?" I smirk at him and say.

"There's know music?" He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up and offered me his hand. I smile and lay my hand in his and he grasped it and pulled me up from me seat. For a minute our eyes are locked. Vincent then smiles breaking our connection as he leads me away from the crates. I then felt his hand on my waist and slowly I brought my arms around his neck. Vincent began swaying us to whatever music he was thinking of. I laugh as Vincent spins me around and then pulls me back to him. I rest my head on his shoulder thinking that this night really couldn't go any more perfectly.

"Catherine…" Vincent whispered my name as I lift my head up from his shoulder.

"What is it Vincent?"

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you. But…" I smile as I reach up and caress the side of his cheek that has his scar on.

"You can tell me anything Vincent." I tell him. He sighs and said.

"I love you Catherine." I smile at him as I felt tears of happiness running down my cheeks. I then wondered did I love him back? Mentally kicking myself I thought, what a silly question to ask yourself Cat when you already know the answer yourself.

"Catherine you don't have…" I then lean in to kiss Vincent softly and pulling away I tell him.

"I love you too Vincent." He smiles down at me and leans in to kiss me passionately. My life changed that night, completely. Because the man I love told me that he loves me too.

**What did you think?** **I don't know if I will get a chance to update a little bit of normal today. We will see. **


End file.
